How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/ieee1394
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / ieee1394 ---- : -*- shell-script -*- IEEE 1394 (FireWire) support *'Option:' IEEE1394 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IEEE 1394 (FireWire) support **depends on PCI || BROKEN **select NET **: IEEE 1394 describes a high performance serial bus, which is also known as FireWire™ or i.Link™ and is used for connecting all sorts of devices (most notably digital video cameras) to your computer. **: If you have FireWire hardware and want to use it, say Y here. This is the core support only, you will also need to select a driver for your IEEE 1394 adapter. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called ieee1394. "Subsystem Options" **depends on IEEE1394 *'Option:' IEEE1394_VERBOSEDEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Excessive debugging output **depends on IEEE1394 **: If you say Y here, you will get very verbose debugging logs from the subsystem which includes a dump of the header of every sent and received packet. This can amount to a high amount of data collected in a very short time which is usually also saved to disk by the system logging daemons. **: Say Y if you really want or need the debugging output, everyone else says N. *'Option:' IEEE1394_OUI_DB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OUI Database built-in **depends on IEEE1394 **: If you say Y here, then an OUI list (vendor unique ID's) will be compiled into the ieee1394 module. This doesn't really do much except being able to display the vendor of a hardware node. The downside is that it adds about 300k to the size of the module, or kernel (depending on whether you compile ieee1394 as a module, or static in the kernel). **: This option is not needed for userspace programs like gscanbus to show this information. *'Option:' IEEE1394_EXTRA_CONFIG_ROMS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Build in extra config rom entries for certain functionality **depends on IEEE1394 **: Some IEEE1394 functionality depends on extra config rom entries being available in the host adapters CSR. These options will allow you to choose which ones. *'Option:' IEEE1394_CONFIG_ROM_IP1394 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IP-1394 Entry **depends on IEEE1394_EXTRA_CONFIG_ROMS && IEEE1394 **: Adds an entry for using IP-over-1394. If you want to use your IEEE1394 bus as a network for IP systems (including interacting with MacOSX and WinXP IP-over-1394), enable this option and the eth1394 option below. *'Option:' IEEE1394_EXPORT_FULL_API **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Export all symbols of ieee1394's API **depends on IEEE1394 **default n **: Export all symbols of ieee1394's driver programming interface, even those that are not currently used by the standard IEEE 1394 drivers. **: This option does not affect the interface to userspace applications. Say Y here if you want to compile externally developed drivers that make extended use of ieee1394's API. It is otherwise safe to say N. "Device Drivers" **depends on IEEE1394 "Texas Instruments PCILynx requires I2C" **depends on IEEE1394 && I2C=n *'Option:' IEEE1394_PCILYNX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Texas Instruments PCILynx support **depends on PCI && IEEE1394 && I2C **select I2C_ALGOBIT **: Say Y here if you have an IEEE-1394 controller with the Texas Instruments PCILynx chip. Note: this driver is written for revision 2 of this chip and may not work with revision 0. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called pcilynx. *'Option:' IEEE1394_OHCI1394 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OHCI-1394 support **depends on PCI && IEEE1394 **: Enable this driver if you have an IEEE 1394 controller based on the OHCI-1394 specification. The current driver is only tested with OHCI chipsets made by Texas Instruments and NEC. Most third-party vendors use one of these chipsets. It should work with any OHCI-1394 compliant card, however. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called ohci1394. "Protocol Drivers" **depends on IEEE1394 *'Option:' IEEE1394_VIDEO1394 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OHCI-1394 Video support **depends on IEEE1394 && IEEE1394_OHCI1394 **: This option enables video device usage for OHCI-1394 cards. Enable this option only if you have an IEEE 1394 video device connected to an OHCI-1394 card. *'Option:' IEEE1394_SBP2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SBP-2 support (Harddisks etc.) **depends on IEEE1394 && SCSI && (PCI || BROKEN) **: This option enables you to use SBP-2 devices connected to your IEEE 1394 bus. SBP-2 devices include harddrives and DVD devices. *'Option:' IEEE1394_SBP2_PHYS_DMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable Phys DMA support for SBP2 (Debug) **depends on IEEE1394 && IEEE1394_SBP2 *'Option:' IEEE1394_ETH1394 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Ethernet over 1394 **depends on IEEE1394 && EXPERIMENTAL && INET **select IEEE1394_CONFIG_ROM_IP1394 **select IEEE1394_EXTRA_CONFIG_ROMS **: This driver implements a functional majority of RFC 2734: IPv4 over 1394. It will provide IP connectivity with implementations of RFC 2734 found on other operating systems. It will not communicate with older versions of this driver found in stock kernels prior to 2.6.3. This driver is still considered experimental. It does not yet support MCAP, therefore multicast support is significantly limited. *'Option:' IEEE1394_DV1394 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OHCI-DV I/O support **depends on IEEE1394 && IEEE1394_OHCI1394 **: This driver allows you to transmit and receive DV (digital video) streams on an OHCI-1394 card using a simple frame-oriented interface. **: The user-space API for dv1394 is documented in dv1394.h. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called dv1394. *'Option:' IEEE1394_RAWIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Raw IEEE1394 I/O support **depends on IEEE1394 **: Say Y here if you want support for the raw device. This is generally a good idea, so you should say Y here. The raw device enables direct communication of user programs with the IEEE 1394 bus and thus with the attached peripherals. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called raw1394. *'Option:' IEEE1394_CMP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IEC61883-1 Plug support **depends on IEEE1394 **: This option enables the Connection Management Procedures (IEC61883-1) driver, which implements input and output plugs. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called cmp. *'Option:' IEEE1394_AMDTP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IEC61883-6 (Audio transmission) support **depends on IEEE1394 && IEEE1394_OHCI1394 && IEEE1394_CMP **: This option enables the Audio & Music Data Transmission Protocol (IEC61883-6) driver, which implements audio transmission over IEEE1394. **: The userspace interface is documented in amdtp.h. **: To compile this driver as a module, say M here: the module will be called amdtp. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux